Divinity of Love
by Lady Attie
Summary: Aphrodite is frequently looked down upon as a selfish, conceited harlot and a stereotypical "dumb blonde." But what is her exact role as the Goddess of Love, Lust, and Beauty? One-shot, slight Hephaestus/Aphrodite.


**DEAR GUEST: Since I cannot respond to you via PM, I would like to respond to you here. Firstly before I get right to the point, I deleted your pending comment but not because I was offended by it (okay, maybe I was _slightly_, I admit). I am fully aware in actual Greek mythology Aphrodite is portrayed as a selfish, conceited bitch and slut (according to what most of the audience would believe). Keep in mind this is _fan fiction_, I acknowledge completely that I did change Aphrodite's character in this. But think about it, Greek mythology were the fabrications of the Ancient Greeks' imaginative minds. Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares and the other gods and goddesses are not real people; merely fictional and mythical. Many of the _later_ myths actually portray her as the typical vain, sensitive bitch.**

**I am not saying I own Greek mythology, but I wanted to portray Aphrodite more differently than what most people would do. She does deserve at least some credit for playing a role as a love goddess. I understand your concern and comment about how inaccurate my fanfic is, but there are also different fanfics who portray Aphrodite sympathetically and other mythological characters in a different light. Take the Hades/Persephone fanfics for example; in the mythology it is commonly cited that Hades is to blame for "raping" Persephone in the abduction, and the marriage is loveless. Romantics like me do not agree to this so with our imaginations, we create the idea of loopholes and alternatives.**

* * *

><p><strong>So this is my first Greek mythology fan fiction. I felt inspired to write about Aphrodite after reading some fanfics about her in this category and in the Percy Jackson fanfics. I decided to write this in a biographical, somewhat interviewing, and essay format, and in present tense.<strong>

**And keep in mind that I do not own Greek mythology.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Divinity of Love<em>**

If you ever ask anyone about the goddess of love, they would obviously answer of her heart-stopping beauty. However, some would add she is very narcissistic and bitchy for this, others would label here as a "slut" or "whore" for her countless affairs and liaisons (most especially with the god of war, Ares) to fill the void of her supposed unhappy marriage with the god of blacksmiths. Many would consider her role in the Judgment of Paris as being the main responsibility in causing the Trojan War, and also would label her for the "dumb blonde" stereotype.

But is Aphrodite a vain, conceited strumpet who has never loved Hephaestus, and had purposely caused the ten-year war? And a stupid blonde bitch who equaled lust as love?

The real answer relies only in her point of view and mind. In fact, while Aphrodite has her own flaws of haughtiness and spitefulness she may as well have been equally intelligent as the goddess of wisdom, Athena – also her dearest friend. She is very well aware of what love and lust is, even admitting that the two are very different from each other.

"Absolute and true love is putting someone's needs before your own," she would constantly remind you. "In terms of emotions, love gives you those butterflies in your stomach, a racing heart, and cheerfully positive emotions in your mind. Love can be a very complicated emotion and situation; you sometimes do crazy things. But being true to your love for one also means supporting the person no matter how the Fates 'hate' them and bring misfortune. Love is also fully accepting but also equally having deep attraction to not only the beauty of a person, but also their imperfections.

Lust is just merely a strong sexual desire. While most symptoms of carnal desires include symptoms of love, the fact that it only focuses on the terms of flesh instead of the person him or herself is what makes it define as lust. But it is possible lust can transform into love slowly; like I have said, love is very complex.

Keep in mind lust is important too because it does give a completion of loving the body _and_ psychological and emotional mind of a person. It also provides pleasure, and nearly everyone finds sex pleasurable. Hence my role as a goddess of lust too."

Aphrodite's role as a goddess of love is her own personal job she enjoys. It does not define her as a prostitute, and no wonder the slurs relating to female prostitution are gravely and regularly used incorrectly somehow. A slut is supposed to be a woman who sleeps with a different man _frequently_ without any genuine feelings for him, and Aphrodite did not sleep with a different man every or every other night. She has a busy job, and she tracks every person's lives daily. Aphrodite does her best to give the best form of love to all. Unfortunately, the Fates arrange everyone's lives differently and the outcome of how their own love can be received also depends to the Moirai sisters. Blaming the Moirai and Aphrodite seems to be rather crude to do but every person is also given the free will to be the main control of their lives also, resulting their own Fate of love and end.

Ancient Greek writers and modern-day society would often label Aphrodite as a "whore" because of her infidelity with Hephaestus. A question many wonder, did she ever truly love him?

"Despite how the imaginative writers portray our exaggerated lives, yes, I love my husband very much despite his shriveled foot," the goddess of love would genuinely answer. "No-no, do not interrupt me, I know you would ask why I would cheat on him; there is still some truth those written myths. The Olympians – or should I say everyone in our deities – are flawed and have human emotions. You would know that female mortals would be often regarded with insecurities like naivety and gullibility. And fearful and dreamers too. You probably know how my brother-in-law is; a brutal man really. I was very naïve and foolish to believe Hephaestus neglected me. Yeah, you know I was fearful of being alone too. I'm sure everyone is afraid of being abandoned, even Ares – I suppose that explains his womanizing habits. And everyone tries imagining their own perfect happy endings.

Ares was – and is still is – attracted to my looks, so he took advantage of them and my fears to bed me. Don't make the mistake of believing your pictured romance will come to life because it is not how life works. Those realistic happy endings written in fairy tales are only purposely written for fictional entertainment despite having real-life elements. Love has its own patience for it to grow. While I never loved Ares, I do care for my children I bore with him, even though the twins Phobos and Deimos both inherited his violent personality. Hephaestus did not neglect me, he does care for his work too but I eventually learned to understand the stress of the working life. I do have a hectic schedule in recording and arranging love lives too. It was not until a while I finally learned from experience I broke off my affair to become a faithful wife."

While Aphrodite has always been praised for her beauty, popular culture would portray her as a diva queen. Sure, she was born naturally beautiful with illustrious long, curly-wavy golden blonde hair from arising from the foams of the Mediterranean but contrary to popular belief, she was not one who would doll herself with too much makeup; only mascara and lipstick. According to her, beauty does require being presentable in appearance but it is more important to take good care of your physical aspects, not painting yourself for the sake of your insecurities. As for her role in punishing women who would boast they were more beautiful for her, it was rather insulting because she is the personification of beauty after all.

In terms of her fashion sense, Aphrodite does not only like to dress modestly and as the "girlie girl" stereotype but she also in tomboyish clothing; she has a clever mind in how to make tomboy outfits stylish simultaneously. She does own some provocative clothing but says there is a borderline between "sexy" and "slutty;" mainly can be used to impress or seduce occasionally. "The term _sexy _is not just wearing something immodest, rather I believe it means being comfortable and confident of your own self," Aphrodite would like to add.

As for her role in the Trojan War, Aphrodite had no intention causing it. Paris was the one who chose her suggestion in handing him the most beautiful woman in the world. Perhaps she did not think of the possible outcomes but she is not a "dumb blonde" anyhow; all of the Greek gods and goddesses are flawed.

How Aphrodite will be still treated today may or may not change so much overtime. It is up to the person's empathy and conscious mind to conclude their opinion over her. Despite harsh treatment among society, she will therefore always remain as a central motif to the concept of love. In conclusion of this biography and chronicle of our alluring goddess, she would like to add some final words:

_As my job as a goddess of love, I would like to give you some romantic and life advice:_

_Love is very complex because it is also alive to teach you more about yourself. How you fall in love also depends on your personality. Some may fall fast – like me – while others take their time. Sometimes, you would think you are in love but actually are not. Not only would you go through lust but also infatuation. Infatuation is being carried away by strong emotions and having no plausible explanation why you are passionate about someone. This normally begins in entering a relationship but like lust, it can transform into love. Time can be an enemy but also a friend._

_Every person will at least experience heartbreak or heartache in their lifetime. These are just major steps in finding your soul mate. Soul mates are destined by the Fates to come together no matter what despite the external and internal forces. This is why Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet is widely praised despite the protagonists are so young. Heartbreak and heartache is there to also teach you to learn from mistakes, so you will not make the same ones in the next time you fall for another person._

_Do not beat yourself up when you someone dares to break your heart because be very thankful you are not destined to be with such a harsh person forever. Even being single can teach you some more about yourself; embrace your independence too. Do not regret being with some cruel people temporarily because these lessons will help you think back in your lifetime positively with a smile in old age._

_Oh, and don't forget to stay sassy!_

* * *

><p><strong>I was inspired to write an Aphrodite fanfic mainly because of her harsh treatment by society. I've been in love <strong>_**and**_** lust before, plus heartbreak; some of my enemies (specifically one of my ex's friends) have slandered my name as being a "slut" and a "bitch." I suppose I can be a bitch sometimes, but I sometimes can't help but relate my situation with Aphrodite; I once dated an asshole like she had an affair with that douchebag Ares. And I really dislike how some fanfics portray her as a whiny dumb blonde. Just because a girl sleeps with a guy does not mean she is a slut, likewise some gain romantic feelings fast for some reason.**

**Most of my perspectives of the romantic emotions written here are based off from my experiences and what I've learned, same with the life advice, so I hope this may be quite therapeutic to you if you are struggling with loneliness.**

**I may as well write an Hephaestus/Aphrodite fanfic some point in the future since I ship this pairing, so you may keep an eye on my profile. ;)**

**Reviews are welcome. :)**


End file.
